


Alone

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comment left in feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweptawaybayou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/gifts).



Wisps of fog swirl around me, concealing me in shadow as I follow just far enough away for my presence to be unknown, yet close enough to still pick up the scent that's as bright as neon to my senses.

Too much has happened too fast and I've walked on the edge for far too long now. Did questionable things and disappointed everyone about me, let them feel that brick wall that they'd forgotten somehow I always surround myself with.

Having an epiphany isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's hard to invision that light at the end of this long tunnel. Right now, I only feel alone and I want so much to feel more. To have more. To have someone _see_ me for all I am.

Lindsey _does_ and it's time I found out if all I've suspected of him during those brief embraces of ours is true. If the perfume of the emotions of anger and hate are a mask for something deeper. 

Even if it's only for one fucking night.


End file.
